


It Made It Easy

by foreignobjecticus



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: And yet I still post, Death, Episode: s04e11 Orbit, Gen, Spoilers, Utterly brutal I'm sorry I actually really am, airlock, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignobjecticus/pseuds/foreignobjecticus
Summary: That little moment of madness ended so much sooner.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	It Made It Easy

It made it easy when Vila fell down the ladder. In his haste, he slipped, and the fall was high enough to have injured him. 

It turned the hunt into a slaughter. 

There was something less noble about spacing an injured man, but Vila was on the ground, curled around the base of the ladder, immobile. Too easy.

He grabbed at my legs when I climbed down over him, clawing uselessly at me, begging, tears and snot across his face. He dragged himself forwards desperately, crying as he hauled his torso up the ramp. 

I ignored him and slammed the door release, twisting the lock shut. 

I sought out the button to jettison the cargo inside, and just before I hit it, Vila’s face appeared in the bottom of the window.

Weeping, teeth gnashing somewhere between a plea and a scream, his face an ugly mess of fluids and blotchy, red skin. 

“AVON, PLEASE-!”

The hiss of the airlock depressurising sucked the words out of his lungs, and before his chest collapsed on itself, Vila hung on to the door, his face contorted in a horrific, silent scream. And then the sparkle drained from his tears as space stole all the moisture from his body and the light died in his eyes. 

He let go, and disappeared. 

I had to get back up to the controls. Orac and I only had minutes left.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on my Tumblr and thought I'd post it. Honestly, it's far too brutal and I think, even if things HAD gone differently, Avon would have at least been a bit more... humane about it? Anyway, now I'm sad so let's go write some fluff.


End file.
